Pokemon my movie: Chrimsomia and the lost brother
by Noko12
Summary: This is a story that I made up for fun. I hope you like it! I do not own pokemon.
Hi! I'm Noko, I don't own it, but I am a huge fan of Pokemon. This is a made up movie idea I came up with and decided to write it down. Also I will be using parenthesis to clarify who certain characters and Pokemon look like and are in the story. If you already know these characters then you can just skip over the parenthesis :) Thank you for reading! I proofread over this so hopefully it doesn't have any mistakes, I apologize if it does.

For future reference Chrimsomnia (she is my fictional made-up Pokemon) is a fire-type wolf Pokemon with shining crimson fur. She also has black lightning bolts on both sides of her body. The most interesting detail about her is the light brown pads on her paws. Each pad has a glowing red orb in the middle. Her pearl-white claws, vibrant yellow eyes, luminescent white jaws and a sharp blade-like tail often scare foolhardy predators.

Without further ado,

 **Pokemon my movie:** **Chrimsomnia** **and the** **lost brother.**

Chapter Zero / Prologue : Glow.

A wide view shows a cracked white marble stairway. It leads up to five towering, limestone, columns that are placed in front of an old degraded ruin. A silhouetted wolf staggers up the stairs raggedly and nearly falls at the top. She pants heavily while passing through the entrance, which then reveals a open circular room. The room has heavily cracked walls looking as if they might collapse any second. The wolf, in one bound covers most of the cracked, dust-covered granite floor and lands spreading a thin cloud of dust. She limps over to a black pedestal with a path of red-hot lava snaking down and around it. The wolf places her paw onto the pedestal which then reacts by glowing with a surprisingly cold blue light. The light then fills the temple room from the inside until it is too much to bear.

Chapter One: In Danger

There is a long shot of a light-blue sparkling lake called Lake Verity. A Staravia (a bird-type Pokemon with brown feathers, orange beak and brown eyes) is soaring over it. Staravia performs many graceful aerial spins. He then hovers over the lake and peers down into it. Staravia's gaze goes into the lake where Ash Ketchum is swimming in his usual bright red swimming trunks with black stripes.

Buizel, (a bright orange weasel Pokemon with spiky orange fur, sharp claws and a blue swimmer's tube-like device around its neck) swims happily past Ash. Light breaks through the water and casts a reflection off Ash's skin.

Brock, wearing jungle green swim trunks, waves to him while swimming by and then descends deeper past a group of Staryu (a tan, starfish Pokemon with a glowing pink orb in the middle of their body). They are followed by Dawn (Ash's and Brock's friend who is also a Pokemon Coordinator, she has long navy blue hair flowing down her shoulders and beautiful blue eyes) in her two piece orange skirt swimsuit, she eventually meets up with them.

They all then race speedily to the surface with Buizel shooting out of the water, shocking Staravia, causing him to fly backwards into a passing-by trainer! The trainer shifts to his legs and stands up.

"You should learn how to better control your Pokemon." He remarks brutally, dusting himself off. He has purple hair, and is wearing a navy blue vest jacket with a long black stripe lining up with the zipper. He also is wearing dark blue baggy jeans and maroon sneakers. Pikachu dashes up to Ash and playfully leaps on his shoulder.

There is a slight scowl on the trainer's face. It's Paul, (Ash's brash rival). Ash walks over to him in a unusually calm way with his head down and responds,

"I'll try to next time."

He calls Staravia and Buizel back to their poke-balls and to Paul's surprise, he walks away. Brock and Dawn catch up to him after changing clothes. Brock switches to a half orange and half green vest and jungle green pants. Dawn wears a soft white hat with a pink poke-ball design on the front and a black dress with a white jagged zigzag pattern at the bottom.

"Ash did you hear Paul?". Dawn asked, trying to look underneath Ash's cap to see his expression. Ash stared upwards with a determined fire in his eyes grinning,

"I don't care what he said", Ash remarked happily. "I'm going to Yentrel city for my last badge, even Paul can't get me down!"

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted in agreement. Dawn and Brock nodded in understanding, both respecting how much Ash had grown.

"I'm starving!" Ash bellowed while his stomach grumbled. He was now wearing his black vest with a yellow, V-Shaped stripe across the torso and bright blue baggy jeans. He also wore a red cap with a red poke-ball design on it. Brock whipped out silver pots and pans from his backpack. He quickly fashioned a tasty-looking, seasoned rice ball with ginger spice for all of them. Dawn, Brock and Ash then settled down on a light-green plaid picnic blanket for lunch. Exactly as Ash was lifting a rice ball to his mouth a wild Staravia swooped down, snatched it from him and gobbled it up. "Aw, come on unfair!" Ash shouted childishly at the fleeting bird Pokemon. He laid his head to rest on the emerald green plain.

"No need to worry Ash." Dawn started. "I have a extr-". She was interrupted by a freak thunderstorm clouding the sky with smoke grey mist and sending a downpour of rain on them. "A thunderstorm on a clear day?" Brock wondered out loud as he hastily gathered up his cooking equipment. "Quick we need to get out of this storm!" They all ran through the thick forest for the nearest town and found a bronze-plated inn with ivy-green vines snaking down the entrance.

Ash, Dawn and Brock burst through the doors drenched in rain. The inn had looked like it had seen better days. It was a dimly lit room with flickering lights, green vines snaking across the moss covered floor and cracked turquoise tile walls. "Where is everybody?" Ash asked quietly to himself. They continued to wander around the inn moving aside heavy cardboard boxes and dusty deconstructed computers on the floor.

"Argh!" A strained yelp sounded from a room at the end of a corridor towards back of the inn. It sounded like a person was in pain. "Someone's in trouble!" Ash stumbled towards the door with Pikachu clutching his shoulder as he mistakenly toppled over four columns of cardboard boxes blocking the path for Brock and Dawn to follow. "Ash! Are you okay?" Dawn and Brock yelled worriedly to Ash through the doorway. "I'm fine, lets meet up later at Yentrel city!" Ash called back. "Okay see you there!" Brock replied as Dawn and him exited the inn.

Will Ash save the mystery person within the inn? Will Dawn and Brock ever see there friend Ash again? Will May get a cameo in this movie? Will I keep asking you questions you probably do not know the answer to? Stay tuned to find out!


End file.
